


Prettier Than Last Time

by RiverOfFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Groundhog Day, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFandoms/pseuds/RiverOfFandoms
Summary: As requested, Reader is paired with Newt in this Time Loop/Groundhog Day Soulmate AU where soulmates are forced to repeat a single day over and over until they finally meet each other properly.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Today was just like any other day.

You woke up like normal, rolled out of bed with reluctance and shoved yourself into a hot, steaming shower to wake yourself up and beat the chill of the early morning. Your first thought was coffee. Caffeine to wake your soul. After you were dressed, you waited for it to brew before pouring yourself a cup.

You heard your mom clambering down the steps as the steam rose into the air. She dropped something on her way down and you heard it _thump, thump, thump,_ and roll onto wooden floorboards.

“Oh for—” she sighed, stopping on the last step. You could picture it. Her hands on her hips and her lips pursed, staring at whatever it was she had dropped on accident. “Y/N?” she called.

You blinked, “Yeah?”

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” You heard her shoes clatter over the wood when there was a pause, assuming she picked up her dropped item, and then her footsteps grew louder as she headed towards the kitchen. She was carrying a small tub of moisturizer, which she tossed almost carelessly on the bench. You were sat on a stool, your cup of coffee resting on the bench in front of you.

Her eyes narrowed at your cup, “That all you’re having?” she questioned, eyebrow raised. “You know, there _is_ food in the fridge, I went shopping yesterday.”

“I know,” you grumbled, taking another sip. “Not hungry.”

She was half-turned toward the fridge as she had spoken to you, but now she stopped herself before opening the refrigerator door. She swallowed, a concerned look on her face. “You can’t think without fuel, and you don’t get fuel from coffee.”

You sighed, rolling your eyes, a habit you should quit because it only makes matters worse. “I know.”

“Don’t you have a test today?”

You shook your head, swallowing down another mouthful. “Nope.”

She turned toward you fully now, taking a couple steps closer. She reached for a banana that was sitting in the fruit bowl, “When is it?”

“Tomorrow.”

She handed you the banana without another word and then muttered something about work and left to go do her makeup. You checked the time on your mobile, ten minutes until you’d have to start walking for your bus.

Today would be a long day.

***

“So,” Brenda said, tucking her short hair behind her ear, “You’re still gonna be at the track meet today after school, right?” she shoved a few fries into her mouth as she waited your answer.

Teresa sat down beside her, her long brown hair cascaded over the front her blue knit. “Of course, she’s going, we all are.”

You nodded in confirmation and Brenda’s eyes rounded in excitement, and she said, “It’s going to be great!”

“You’re only saying that because Minho will be there…” Teresa started, “running…” she took a sip of her drink, her eyes round and innocent, though you all knew what she was referring to and it made Brenda’s cheeks flush bright red.

“Well—” Brenda argued, almost flustered, “You’re going for the same reason!” She was referring to Thomas, Minho’s friend, and another great runner. Teresa had already found her soulmate, Thomas, after they _finally_ met properly at the school dance. What a day to repeat. You could say Teresa was over long dresses, hairspray, and fruit punch for a good while.

Brenda however hadn’t met hers, though she’d spoken to Minho on numerous occasions. She wasn’t too fussed about it all, though, she was open to dating people who weren’t her soulmate. Plenty of people were like that. Teresa said it was silly, often arguing what the point in it would be? Brenda said she just wanted to have a good time while she could. You, however, were undecided.

“Maybe we’ll find a cute boy for you, Y/N,” Brenda suggested, before gulping down her juice.

You shook your head, almost laughing, “It doesn’t really matter much—”

“ _What_ ,” Brenda said, slamming her bottle down on the table, loud enough for people sitting nearby to hear, “don’t tell me you’re starting to think like Teresa!”

You rolled your eyes, “It’s not _that_ ,” you argued, “No offence, Teresa.”

“None taken,” she replied, only half-listening to the conversation while texting.

“I just…” you shrugged, “I don’t know if I care enough.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Brenda asked, almost accusatory.

“I don’t know!” you groaned, “I’ve got tests to worry about and work—”

“Don’t be so studious!”

You took a mouthful of water and swallowed, “You’re lucky I can even make it to the track meet. I thought I had to go straight to work from school today, but it turned out I got the last half of my usual shift.”

“See, Brenda?” Teresa suddenly said, putting her phone into her bag, “Not all of us are _boy crazy_ , some of us have lives to live, remember? Speaking of—” she stood up from the table and slid her messenger bag strap onto her shoulder, “I’ve got to head to the lab early, experiments and stuff. I’ll see you at the meet!”

You watched as she hurried off, trashing the rest of her food, and exiting out into the corridor. You checked the time and thought might as well get an early start on your next class, so you said your goodbyes to Brenda. You were thinking hard on the whole debate of soulmates as you disposed of your rubbish, and further when you accidentally bumped into another student on your way out, brown eyed. But your eyes didn’t linger long, and you rushed off to your next class.

***

There were a lot of people everywhere by the time you made it to the field. Everything was set up and ready to go, and lots of equipment strewn about. Apparently, it had already begun in the later part of the day, but the races, well, the _important_ races, according to Brenda, were after school.

You spotted her almost immediately, jumping up and down behind the railing of the ring around the track. Teresa was standing next to her, her hand keeping the sun out of her eyes as she peered across the field to the starting line.

You made your way over to them. Whistles and shouting echoed across the field. You watched as people threw things this way and that, friends pointing and laughing.

“You made it,” Brenda said happily, “Now, I talked to—”

You held up a hand, “I don’t want to hear it, I don’t care who’s single.”

Brenda shut her mouth but stared with big, puppy eyes. But you weren’t that easy to give.

“I’ll go get us some snacks or drinks, any takers?” you offered, realizing the race still had a few minutes to begin. You got their orders and headed on over to the small kiosk that was run by a few staff and volunteers. You passed by groups of students, all eagerly waiting for the big race. Apparently, it was something to be awed over, according to the mumbles in class. Everyone was whispering about it. Most were about Minho, Brenda sure had competition.

You ordered and paid for the snacks. Gathering the chocolate bars and drinks alike up in your hands, you turned in the direction of the girls and smacked into a student. Almost knocking him to the ground. You bumped his arm and dropped one of the chocolates Brenda requested.

“Let me get it for—”

You were already crouched, ready to pick it up, but as he spoke, the starter pistol cracked through the air and shouts ensued. The race must have begun.

“Oh, bloody hell!” he yelled, and took off toward the track. You watched the back of his blond head disappear into the crowd, and you almost laughed. You scooped up the fallen candy bar and found your friends. They were cheering as the boys raced by, and you caught a glimpse of Minho in all his glory. Thomas would be racing next.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Teresa said, plucking her snack from your arms.

Brenda was too busy leaning on the railing, her eyes almost bulging out of her eye sockets to be interested in food. Her fingers gripped the railing so hard, they turned white.

You watched as Minho took the lead in the last few seconds and won first place, gaining screams from all across the field, Brenda’s being the loudest by far.

“I knew he’d beat their asses,” she said excitedly, scooping up her food. She ripped the packaging open with her teeth, her eyes still on the group of runners, “Look, see! That school, there.”

You looked to where she was pointing.

“They _always_ come second against Minho, and they’re such sore losers about it. One time, I heard them talking smack about Minho at Joe’s. I gave them the dirtiest look.”

You laughed, shaking your head, of course, she would glare at them. They probably remembered her, too.

Brenda started rambling about Minho when you eyed the crowd for that blond head you’d bumped into, but you couldn’t spot him in all the people. You didn’t even know which direction he had headed, or what he was wearing. He definitely had an accent though.

“Looking for someone?” Teresa asked, eyebrow raised.

You shook your head, taking a bite, you peered out onto the field again.

***

Your shift went by in a breeze. There were a few groups from the track meet sitting in booths, ordering milkshakes and burgers. One of them was in your group, though, they were the enemy. You, however, didn’t act like Brenda and glare at them. They seemed nice enough and they weren’t trash-talking Minho.

But it was busier than usual because of the meet, so it all went by in a fast blur, until you realized you could head on home.

You clocked-off and folded up your uniform after changing back into your jeans. It wasn’t too late out so a walk home would be alright, besides, you didn’t like pestering people for a ride. You said goodbye to the other girls on shift on your way out, and then started down the sidewalk. The sun was just beginning to set, so the sky was a myriad of oranges and pinks.

You were walking when a group of boys ahead echoed loudly, laughs and shoving. They were stumbling into the car parked against the sidewalk.

“Oh, come on Minho! We all know you fancy her, you just don’t wanna admit it!” the accent sounded familiar…

You squinted and saw the last guy hop into the car, blond hair, and denim jacket. He was laughing loudly, which you could hear clear as day with the window rolled down. You felt a little nervous about passing the car, probably because it was full of seniors, but for some strange reason, it was mostly because of the blond headed boy.

But before you approached, the car took off, blasting music loudly from the speakers. You sighed out of relief, watching the vehicle disappear around the corner.

When you got back home, you immediately clambered up the stairs to your bedroom and closed the door. You’d sneak down for some dinner soon when you were sure your mom was too busy to notice your presence. But for now, you set up your study sheets and started on your homework, hoping the test tomorrow would go smoothly.

You answered a few texts from Brenda about Minho, got a bowl of pasta from downstairs and tried to memorize some equations but your mind kept wandering. All the talk of soulmates got you feeling confused. It wasn’t _always_ that you and your friends talked about it, but it would get mentioned from time to time. You never gave it much thought, but for some reason tonight, you couldn’t let it go.

You supposed it would be nice to know them. You wondered what they would be like. Kind? Funny? Cute? You sighed, closing your eyes. Your back was aching from being hunched at your desk, and your head felt too heavy for your neck. You checked the time noticing you’d have to sleep soon, or your brain wouldn’t even be able to remember which way was up. You yawned, stretching, and your phone buzzed.

**Brenda: did you see minho’s butt!! :hearteyes:**

**You: wasn’t looking, sorry**

**Brenda: pff, of course you weren’t. as I was saying… Rachel said she knows a guy who you might b into. ever heard of Clint? at our school, into health and science stuff!**

**You: not. interested.**

**Brenda: fine, fine! c u tomorrow, don’t stay up too late studying for that test**

You bid her goodnight and turned your alarm on for tomorrow morning, Wednesday. You packed your things away and sleepily got under the covers, closing your eyes, and soon drifting off to sleep…

Your alarm sounded, blaring as usual and jolting you from your deep sleep. You sat up in bed, blinking, the nerves in your stomach creeping in as you realized today would involve the test you’d been studying for. Hopefully, all would go well.

You rolled out of bed and showered, like usual. After you got dressed, you slumped into the stool by the kitchen bench with your morning cup of coffee. You hadn’t even bothered to scroll through your phone yet when you heard your mom clambering down the stairs. You were dreading the morning lecture that was always inevitable before school when you heard a familiar _thump, thump, thump_ , as if she had dropped something down the stairs…

“Oh for—” she sighed. “Y/N?”

“Yeah?” you responded instinctively, a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” she answered, approaching the kitchen, her heels clicking over the floorboards. “That all you’re having?” she eyed the cup of coffee in front of you.

A fleeting moment of de ja vu passed, and you shook your head, assuming you didn’t sleep that well after all. She went on to explain how she had bought food yesterday and that you shouldn’t go to school on an empty stomach. You picked up your phone and sent a text to Brenda and Teresa in the group chat.

**You: Good luck with the test today!**

You eyed your mom as she kept talking, “Don’t you have a test today?”

You rolled your eyes, “I told you yesterday—”

Your phone lit up with two message notifications. You eyed them both and frowned, your mom watching as you picked up your phone to examine what they said in reply.

“Hello, do I not exist?” your mom complained, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.

**Teresa: Uh, Y/N? You sleep wrong or something? The test is Wednesday, not today.**

**Brenda: LOL. u thought it was today? how fried is ur brain?**

You stared at your phone in disbelief, eyes squinted, and brows pulled into tight confusion. Your mom left the kitchen to go back upstairs. What were they talking about? You blinked, and exited the group chat to see the time, date and day displayed on your home screen.

It was Tuesday.

You stared a little too hard and the word. You felt your chest tighten and your stomach bubble with anxiety. You checked your messages with Brenda, the ones from last night, but they weren’t there. You put your phone down on the bench top, still frowning. Your coffee not even half drunk.

“Hey, what are you still doing here?” your mom said as she came rushing back into the kitchen, “Go on, or you’ll be late!”

“But—” you started, standing up in dazed confusion. Did this mean…?

Your mom practically shoved you out the door, backpack on shoulder and banana in hand. You stood on the front steps, staring at the pavement in front of you. You were supposed to meet your soulmate?


	2. Chapter 2

All morning, you felt the same feeling of de ja vu. You were able to somewhat impress your teachers and peers alike with the knowledge of all things that happened already, though the nerves and eagerness to figure all of this out bubbled within you. You had to make sense of it.

You practically raced to the cafeteria to meet your friends. You wondered if you should tell them. Teresa didn’t tell anyone about it until after, which was very much like her. It wasn’t like it broke the rules or anything but… having Brenda fussing over finding your soulmate? Embarrassing.

You sat down on your usual table, Brenda was already munching on fries, twisting the cap off her juice. She noticed your presence, “Y/N!” she greeted, “You’re still gonna be at the track meet after school, right?” she shoved more fries into her mouth after she swallowed.

“Of course, she’s going, we all are,” Teresa answered as she sat down next to Brenda, her sandwich perfectly wrapped as usual.

You were too freaked out by the similarity of it all to bother confirming it to them, and instead your eyes scanned over the faces in the cafeteria wildly. Were they here, in this very room, right now?

“Y/N?” Brenda questioned; mouth half-full.

“What?” you said without thinking, turning to look at her. You noticed both of their concerned frowns. “Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll be there, like I said,” you turned behind you, looking at the doors to the cafeteria.

“Looking for someone?” Brenda asked.

“No,” you said, distant. You turned back to them; your food left untouched.

“What’s with you today?” Teresa started, “and this morning, that text? Jeez, you feeling okay?”

"Fine,” you answered, staring at your food. You weren’t really hungry.

“Yeah, you almost had _me_ freaked, Y/N,” Brenda continued. “I thought I got the dates wrong, ‘til Teresa messaged back. You usually know the exact due date of every assignment, every test—”

“Yeah,” you interjected, “Well…” you trailed off, unsure how to finish. You decided it would be best left a secret, you didn’t want them to cause such a fuss. Teresa might not but Brenda would go running and screaming around the halls until she found him for you. And that would be…

“Well?”

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind, is all,” you finished.

“Seems it,” Teresa said, and Brenda nodded.

“Maybe, I can distract you by finding you a cute boy at the meet today!” she practically gasped.

“No, thank you,” you said.

“ _What_ ,” Brenda replied, feigning shock, “Don’t tell me—”

“No, I’m not agreeing with Teresa about the whole soulmate thing,” you finished for her, already knowing what she was about to argue. “I’m just a little preoccupied.”

Brenda blinked, and then nodded, “Sure, alright…”

Teresa looked between the pair of you, “Well, I’ve got to head to the lab early, experiments and stuff. I’ll see you at the meet!”

“Yeah, I’ve got to get going too,” you said, packing your food back into your bag. You’d just eat it later. Teresa left and Brenda was looking for Rachel.

“Y/N?” Brenda said, quietly.

You looked up at her, and really noticed the worry on her face. You zipped up your bag, “Yeah?”

“You… really okay? Like, really?”

You nodded, eyes softening. Brenda could be a handful, but she was still your friend, and always caring. “Yeah, really. I’ll tell you all about it soon.”

She smiled, knowing that that promise was enough to keep her happy. She said goodbye and you waved her off before heading for the double doors.

You bumped into someone on your way out, and you muttered a “sorry” without looking to see if they were alright. You felt clumsier and more confused than ever because of the knowledge that this day would repeat itself over and over until you finally met your soulmate. You wanted it over quick. But how were you supposed to find him in all these people?

***

To say the last hours of school were quick and easy would be an utter lie. Though, you knew what was going on, you just couldn’t shake the concern, worry, excitement, joy, all these muddled feelings about this unknown boy. Usually, you were pretty focused in class, but even the teachers noticed your distance.

You hurried to the track meet as soon as you were let out. You didn’t bother too much with tidying up your locker, and you just shoved what you needed for tonight in your bag. At least, you’d have the extra time to study for this damn test that felt like was never arriving.

You knew where your friends would be on the field, so you walked loosely in that direction while keeping an eye out. You weren’t sure for what or who, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a look. Maybe it was someone from another school?

Brenda noticed your arrival and she smiled, “You made it!” She glanced nervously at Teresa, who was also standing by, “Now, I talked to—”

“Told you, not interested. And Clint? Not my type.” You peered out onto the field, maybe he was one of the competitors?

Brenda opened her mouth and then closed it, “How’d you… ugh, Rachel must have blabbed.”

“Something like it,” you muttered, ignoring Teresa’s curious stare.

You remembered about going to the kiosk yesterday. You wondered if you should do it again, would it hurt to? Maybe you going to the kiosk meant you missed your chance at meeting your soulmate. If that were the case, then maybe you should stick around Brenda and Teresa this time instead.

You suddenly realized all your choices would have some effect. If you were to stick to yesterday’s choices to a T, then you would never meet your soulmate, of course. So how much would you have to change, and when?

“Anyone want anything from the kiosk? Thomas’ race is next, so I don’t mind missing the start of this one,” Teresa offered.

She left with both your orders, you only wanted a can of soda but of course, Brenda had a bit of a list. To be completely honest, you were glad to let someone else carry all of the snacks this time around.

You watched the start of the race as the starter pistol was shot into the air. It really was amazing how fast the boys took off from the starting line. You could see Minho, even from the other side. You already knew he’d win this race.

Brenda was still just as excited the first time. Minho ran by and girls screamed at him. You wondered how on Earth he kept his focus. Then again, running a race, everything else seemed to drown out.

Teresa came back with your can of soda at the end of Minho’s race.

“What took you so long, T?” Brenda asked, her eyes still on Minho even from across the field. “You missed the whole race.”

“Saw one of Tom’s and Minho’s friends, thought I’d say hey,” she answered. “Do you really need all these chocolate bars?”

Brenda took them from her, smiling humorously. She opened one up with her teeth, but frowned, “Then he missed Minho’s race too!”

She nodded, laughing a little, “He seemed preoccupied,” she glanced over at the new line of boys ready and waiting to start, Thomas amongst them. He was busy stretching a little, mostly for the nerves, you thought. They wouldn’t get into their starting positions yet.

Brenda started talking about one of the other schools, the one that always trash-talked Minho at Joe’s, while you scanned passersby for people you didn’t recognize. But how could you know who was who? You supposed he might be doing the same, searching for you. Or what if he wasn’t? You couldn’t _see_ anyone searching so obviously like you, so maybe he was a competitor and still wanted to do his events so that when tomorrow finally came, he didn’t forget about the potential awards he could’ve won.

“Looking for someone?” Teresa asked, just like last time.

You looked at her. You thought about telling her the truth, but you bit your tongue, “Nope, no one.”

***

You managed to get through your shift. It was still as busy as the first time around, and this time you got to correct a few mistakes you had made before, like catching the hot sauce before it fell to the floor and smashed open. However, you were running out of time. The track meet was a complete failure, you realized you couldn’t just go up to anyone and hope for the best, that wasn’t in your nature. Besides, it was your _soulmate_. That was more nerve-racking than any test you’ve ever taken. And no one came up to you.

And now, you had to waste time working, and the only other place you could go after this was home.

You sighed, throwing your uniform about as you got changed. You didn’t bother folding it up and instead squished it into your pack, crumpled and crinkled. You’d have to relive this day _again_. Why did it have to be so difficult to find him? Most of your day was spent at school, so of course he _had_ to be there, so how come you’ve never noticed him before? Spending everyday at the same place for almost four years and you’ve never come across each other, once? Except in your Senior year, supposedly?

You grumpily zipped it up and pulled the strap onto your shoulder. You mumbled a few goodbyes on your way out and exited the diner. You glanced at the sky, at least one good thing for the day, getting to witness the same sunset again. It really was pretty. Maybe even prettier than last time.

“What are you looking at?” a voice called ahead.

You thought they were speaking to you when you realized they weren’t, _he_ wasn’t. Minho; now clad in a black top and jeans instead of his track uniform. He was speaking to another guy, who was walking a little slower, his face upturned to the sky. Brown eyes, from what you could see. Blond hair. Denim jacket, with a wool on the collar. He smiled a little, “Just watching the sunset, it’s… even prettier than last time.”

“Stop being so weird,” Minho argued, as more of the guys ahead started cramming into the parked car. “You’ve been weird all day.”

“Got a lot on my mind,” he said, starting to walk again. Minho only shook his head in response. The blond’s eyes lingered a moment on the pink sky, then he turned his face so you could only see the back of his head again. He rushed to catch up with his friends and piled into the car after them. Before you even approached the car, they sped off with music blasting, the same tune, just like last time.

_It’s even prettier than last time._

You stopped walking, suddenly, watching the car disappear around the corner, its tires squealing with pressure and speed. You held your breath. _Last time._

You thought about running after the car. That would be a Brenda move. Either chase after it without knowing where the hell it was headed to and probably lose it, and get lost yourself, or relive tomorrow and find him at school.

You sighed, second-guessing yourself. Just because he was attractive didn’t mean he was your soulmate. Maybe, he really meant prettier than last time… as if… he had seen a sunset near here before, for real, and not repeated like you.

Or maybe you were just making up stupid reasons to not have to approach him.

You kicked a small stone out of frustration and watched as it rolled across the pavement. Maybe you would wait until tomorrow, find him, and say those words. _It’s even prettier than last time_. Then, if he understood what you meant… you would save the embarrassment if he didn’t.

You nodded, as if in confirmation, and walked a little faster. That’s what you would do.


	3. Chapter 3

You could hardly sleep. When you woke up, you practically bolted out of your bedroom and showered infinitely quicker than usual. You were nervous, to say the least. Way more nervous than yesterday. You were so distracted, you almost fell over in the shower, your feet sliding over the slippery tiles.

You did things as usual, got dressed and brewed a cup of coffee. But time seemed to go slower than usual. You were taking quick, distracted mouthfuls of it once it was done and, in your cup, when you heard your mom drop her tub of moisturizer down the stairs again. It thumped three times and rolled once it had reached the wooden floorboards, and she gasped and almost cursed, as usual, until she called out, “Y/N?”

“Yeah, I’m awake!” you called back, knowing that was what she wanted to know. You were already almost finished with your cup of coffee.

“That all you’re having?” she repeated, coming into the kitchen, fully dressed. And like last time, she headed towards the refrigerator. “You know—”

“I know, food in the fridge. Just not hungry,” you said, as you double-checked that it was Tuesday by looking at the date on your lock screen. Tuesday it was.

She stopped in front of the fridge, hand at the ready. Then she turned away from it to grab the banana. “You can’t think without fuel—”

“I know,” you interrupted, putting your phone down, “I can’t get fuel from coffee, but that banana won’t get eaten, and you know it.”

Your mom stopped reaching for the banana as you said this and dropped her arm by her side. She squinted at you. “You’re acting really… strange.”

“Well,” you started, finishing the last mouthful of your drink, “You _could_ argue that this is the most important day of my life.”

She frowned. She crossed her arms over her chest, her pointed stare trying to figure you out. “What, you’ve got that test today or something? It’s just a math test—”

“It’s tomorrow, and I’m not worried about that one bit,” you smiled, reaching for your bag. You’d be a bit early to the bus stop, but there was no point in hanging around listening to the same conversation a third time. “I better get going.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” she stuttered, watching you as you headed for the front door, “have a good day!”

You smiled.

***

You’d spent your extra time this morning looking for him. But you couldn’t see him. You found Minho and Thomas, but the blond headed boy just wasn’t around. You searched hallways and lockers you hardly ever passed, assuming you’d never met because of differing schedules and locker locations. But that wasn’t the case.

Or at least, you were starting to think it wasn’t, because you couldn’t even find him in any of the school yearbooks in the library. Did he exist at all?

By the time you got to the cafeteria, deciding that spending your break in the library pawing over more yearbooks would be pointless, you were a nervous wreck. You’d see him at the field today for sure, but you at least wanted to know his name first. You couldn’t even find that.

“So,” Brenda said, tucking her short hair behind her ear, “You’re still gonna be at the track meet today after school, right?” She was eating fries again.

Teresa sat down beside her, sandwich in hand. “Of course, she’s going, we all are.”

“Yeah,” you said quietly, too nervous to eat. “I’ll be there.”

“It’s going to be great!” Brenda said excitedly, just like the first Tuesday, and Teresa harassed her for only wanting to go to see Minho in action, to which kicked off their usual argument.

You glanced at the doors just in case, you didn’t remember seeing him in the cafeteria both times but maybe you missed him. You spotted Minho and Thomas though, eating at a table not too far away. Brenda would sneak occasional glances at Minho, something you didn’t notice any of the other times.

Most days, Teresa would go sit with Thomas. Or Thomas would come over here. And Brenda would get all flustered because if Thomas came over here then Minho would follow. You blinked, almost frowning, as you realized that never any of those times did you notice a blond British boy in tow.

“Y/N? Hello?” Brenda suddenly said, which broke you from your thoughts. You turned to look at her.

“Yeah?”

Brenda laughed, glancing at Teresa, “Looking for someone?”

“Maybe,” you said quietly.

Teresa frowned.

“Well, okay,” Brenda said, humorously, “Anyway, as I was _just_ saying… maybe we can find you a cute guy at the track meet today?”

“Sure,” you muttered, not really thinking. You were starting to feel anxious. When you saw him, face-to-face, would you really go up to him? You were starting to feel so scared of meeting him properly that your hands shook, and your palms were sweaty.

“Really?” Brenda practically gasped, looking to Teresa who stared at you with suspicious eyes. She knew something was up. Brenda, however, was excited to finally get you a boy, though of course you wouldn’t actually _let_ her. “Rachel always knows who’s single, so I could ask her for you. Unless…”

You looked up at her at her sudden change int tone of voice, “Unless?”

“Unless you have someone in mind already?”

You stared at her a moment. “I don’t know yet.”

Teresa watched you carefully in silence, her blue eyes analytical.

But Brenda didn’t seem to care either way and went on about how she’d check in with Rachel and that you could make up your mind later.

“What happened to only caring about school and work and…” Teresa trailed off, checking the time on her phone. She’d have to leave for the lab soon.

You shrugged.

She shook her head, “You’re acting _weird_ ,” she concluded, and scooted her chair backwards so she could stand up. “I’ve got to head to the lab early, experiments and stuff.” She slipped her bag on, shoving her phone inside, “I’ll see you at the meet!” She turned towards the double-doors.

You stood up too, about to say goodbye to Brenda, when Teresa turned around and called out, “And Y/N?”

You looked over your shoulder at her, confused at this new interaction, “Yeah?”

She smiled, “Go get him.” She didn’t give you time to react, and you watched her in shock as she left the cafeteria.

“Am I missing something?” Brenda questioned, interrupting your disbelief.

You shook your head, “I’ve got no idea,” you packed your food back into your bag and slung the straps over your shoulders. You said goodbye and smiled to yourself as you headed for the exit, shaking your head. Of course, she’d know. Teresa was already smart. But she’d been through it before, the whole soulmate ordeal. You didn’t feel too guilty about not letting Brenda know yet, you’d tell her all about it once this day was over.

You were lost in thought as you opened the double doors, and immediately bumped into someone as they were coming in. You stopped, always forgetting this moment before it was too late. “Sorry,” you said, as reflex, and looked up into the eyes of the brown eyed, blond boy who was supposedly your soulmate.

Your eyes widened and you choked back a small gasp.

He shook his head, tucking a blond curl behind his ear, “Don’t be, I wasn’t really paying attention to where…” he tilted his head, blinking, “to where I was going,” he finished, quietly. He was wearing the same denim, wool-lined jacket, and black jeans. His accent and his eyes on you made your cheeks flush; he really was cute.

Your mouth was dry. You tried swallowing but it was no use. This was the moment. The moment, you repeated to yourself, but what were you supposed to say again? You panicked, and laughed, “Neither was I.”

He smiled and it melted your heart. But what if he wasn’t the one?

You opened your mouth and stopped yourself, squeezing the strap on your shoulder, you frowned. _That’s it! The sunset—_

“The sunset,” you blurted out all of a sudden, nervous and cheeks heated. He looked at you, curiously. And for some reason, some stupid reason, you continued, “It’s –uh,” you paused, swallowing, watching his eyes grow confused, “it’s even prettier than last time…?”

After you’d said it, you wanted to curl up and cry.

He looked at you a moment, his brown eyes studying yours. “Sorry, love?”

“Nothing!” you almost yelled and dodged past him before he could say anything else, or before _you_ could say anything else. You were so embarrassed; you couldn’t think straight. You passed your class without even realizing and somehow made it into one of the open courtyards. You forced yourself to stop walking, which led to pacing nervously instead. You could have facepalmed, you felt so stupid. The moment repeated over and over in your head.

“Y/N?”

You looked up as you heard the voice call out your name and met eyes with Teresa’s. You sighed shakily but couldn’t help the few tears that sprung to your eyes. “Teresa,” was all you could manage.

“You okay?” she asked, walking over to you. She was still wearing her lab coat and her science goggles hung around her neck. She frowned and touched your shoulder, “What happened?”

“I made a mistake,” you said, shaking your head. “I thought…”

She watched you carefully, “You thought you knew who… _he_ was?”

You nodded. You sat down on one of the outdoor tables. You probably looked so embarrassed and pathetic, but you couldn’t help it, you didn’t know how to _deal_ with all of this. You didn’t want to mess it up, yet here you were, making a complete mess of it anyway.

“I thought I knew him and… I guess I was wrong.”

“Did you ask him?” she said, sitting down beside you.

You couldn’t look her in the eyes, instead, you stared at your hands which sat in your lap. “No, I didn’t. I said something I thought he’d get, you know, from one of the other days but…” you sighed, huffing with frustration. “I thought he was the one! Teresa,” you almost choked, “I… _wanted_ it to be him…”

Teresa shook her head, sighing. She didn’t seem worried or concerned in the slightest, in fact, it seemed she had a small smile curling at her lips, “For God’s sake, Y/N.”

You stared hard at her, wiping the few speckles of tears from the corners of your eyes, “What?”

“If you _want_ it to be him then it probably is him!” she answered, exasperated. You stared at her, confused. She rolled her eyes, “Look, when I was at the dance trying to find my stupid soulmate,” she sighed, “I tried being subtle. But boys are stupid, Y/N!”

You laughed, shaking your head, “So, what did you do?”

She thought a moment, her voice quieter than before, “I wanted it to be Thomas. After a while, I started noticing more and more things about him. Things that made sense, things that I liked. But we never spoke. Except for the one time, when he would hold the door open for me and I would say _thanks_.”

"I tried hinting at it,” she continued, fiddling with her pen, “but it was no use. He was thick,” she rolled her eyes, “or just nervous, like me. I got fed up with it all and didn’t wanna live another day of it, so when I got to the dance, I outright asked him.”

Your eyes widened, “You did?”

“Yeah,” she said. “When I got there, and he held the door open for me. I asked if he was my soulmate. He looked at me like I was crazy, and I almost regretted it but then he nodded.” She smiled at the memory, and you thought it cute. “I asked him if he thought it was me and he said, ‘Why do you think I kept holding the door open for you?’, _stupid_.”

You laughed, shaking your head. It was such a Thomas thing to do. “So, what… you’re saying I should just ask him?”

Teresa nodded, smiling. “You’ll never know until you know. Then this whole mess will be over, and you can finally make it to Wednesday. Besides, if it isn’t him, he won’t remember after today resets.”

She was right. You suddenly felt confident and you nodded, “Alright.” You stood up from the table, “I think I will. I’ll find him at the race today, that’s where I know he’ll be next.” You hugged Teresa, “Thanks, T.”

“No worries,” she replied, standing up too. She smoothed out her coat, “Did you ever tell us?”

“No,” you answered, honestly.

“How come?”

You shook your head, sighing, “Guess I thought it might mess it up or something… but it seems like I’ve done a pretty good job of that all on my own.”

She smiled, soft, a little amused. You were glad to have her as a friend, she was always logical and calm, which was helpful in your chaotic little mind. She nodded towards her class, “Better get back to it, the bell will go soon.”

You waved her goodbye and headed for class, too. The nerves were still there but now they pushed more for excitement rather than horror and fear. This would be it, the final time you’d relive this day. You were never more excited to reach Wednesday in your whole life.

***

You practically ran for the field as soon as class let out. You didn’t bother much with the stuff in your locker and bag, you didn’t seem to care at all about the test tomorrow. Everything that always was priority suddenly felt unimportant.

There were still a lot of people around by the time you got there, of course, just like the other times. You knew where your friends would be, by the railing, waiting for Minho’s race to start. But of course, they could wait.

The whistles and shouting seemed to drown out as you concentrated. But you couldn’t spot the blond guy anywhere. You scanned the crowds from far away, but groups were spread out all over the field, both competitors and spectators alike. It was hard to keep track. You remembered he was wearing a denim jacket and black jeans; you thought it would help distinguish him from the crowd, but it was almost no use.

You started walking towards your friends after some time went by. But then you realized that he might be heading over to the kiosk again; when you bumped into him that time and first noticed his accent and blond hair. You stopped in your tracks, turning your head immediately in the direction of the snack bar. You couldn’t see much of a line, but you began walking over there anyway. Your pace quickened as you felt butterflies in your stomach. You were practically running, weaving around and through groups of students, but slowed to a stop when you reached the small shed-like compartment. Staff and volunteer students were bustling about, people were just beginning to line up for fresh, hot donuts. You couldn’t see him waiting around, so maybe you were early.

You turned from the line quickly, to look out in the direction of where you remembered he had come from the first time and smacked right into someone. “I’m sorry!” you said quickly, without really looking at who. You were about to walk off when he spoke.

“You!” he said, out of breath. He was shaking his head, “You know how long I’ve been runnin’ around here looking for you?”

You stopped, turned, and met eyes with the brown-eyed, blond stranger. You blinked. “L-Looking for me?”

“What you said earlier,” he breathed, straightening as he gulped down air. He eyed you, a small smile curled his lips, “I’m such an idiot.”

You stared at him, as if you were in shock.

He blinked, suddenly nervous, “You know, the sunset, the—”

“I know,” you breathed, nodding your head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get it when you said it, I just—”

“Didn’t expect me?” you asked.

He blinked. Running a nervous hand through his hair, his eyes dropped to his shoes, “Nah, not like that. I—” he looked up at you again, “I was surprised you’d said it. I guess… I guess I didn’t expect it to be you, but not because I don’t know who you are.”

You frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Y/N, right?” he asked. His voice was soft and still a little nervous.

“Yeah…”

He smiled, his eyes were kind, “I like it, for the record.” He glanced at the race as the starter pistol echoed and it began, but quickly looked back at you, “I promise I’m not a creepy stalker or anything, I’ve just been doing the same thing almost three times now and I noticed your name badge yesterday.”

“My…?” you were surprised to say the least. You thought back to each work shift but couldn’t place his face in any of those memories, except until after you’d finished and already had your uniform folded up and put in your bag. “You were at Joe’s Diner?”

He laughed a little, and you liked the way his eyes smiled. He suddenly feigned hurt by placing a hand over his heart as if it had been damaged by your words, “You didn’t notice me?”

“I—” you sighed, “I was just real busy…”

“It’s fine,” he said, “I noticed. You were running about, all frazzled.”

“I hope not _too_ frazzled,” you said, embarrassed.

“The cute kind,” he smiled. “My name is Newt, by the way,” he stuck out his hand for you to shake.

You blushed and shook his hand, “It’s good to meet you, finally. I saw you out the front of Joe’s… and I remembered you from bumping into you at the snack bar the first time.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, we’re quite the clumsy pair of soulmates, love. I would’ve stayed, too, to help you with the food you dropped but the bloody race started… Minho would’ve cracked a fit if I missed it. Guess he still will, since today won’t reset again,” he said, in realization.

“We can pretend you watched the whole thing, with me as your witness,” you offered, smiling up at him.

“Cheers, that’d bloody save my ass.” He shook his head as you walked with him, closer to the track. “I can’t believe we missed each other that many times, despite bumping into one another… I looked for you yesterday at the snack bar but couldn’t see you.”

“You looked for me?”

“Yeah,” he said, nervously tucking a curl behind his ear, he shrugged, “I –uh, like I said, I knew who you were. Wanted to see you again.”

You swallowed. You weren’t so anxious anymore, but the nerves were still there. You were talking to your _soulmate_. And he was _into_ you. You felt stupid for thinking he’d never have any kind of interest. “I thought I would try being in different spots instead of repeating the first day _exactly_ but… obviously, that was dumb.”

“Nah, not dumb, just thinking outside of the box,” he suggested, and you both stopped in front of the railing. You leaned against the metal and squinted as Minho finished the race, winning first place. “You didn’t ever think it would be me?” he asked, bravely.

You looked at him, still leaning on the railing. You felt your cheeks pinken. “I… uh… I wanted it to be you,” you laughed, “I was so nervous, when I blurted out what I said this morning… I panicked.”

He looked amused, his brown eyes squinting with his smile. “You wanted it to be me, huh?” he challenged, and he nudged you in the arm, “thought you didn’t notice me.”

“I _did_ ,” you argued, “I thought you were cute. I _think_ you’re cute.” You felt embarrassed for saying it but not so badly, because the way his eyes lit up and his smile grew warmed your heart. “How have we not come across each other? I looked for you in the yearbooks, in the library, and I couldn’t find you.”

His eyebrows raised, “You did? Look who’s the stalker now.”

“Oh, shut up,” you joked, and he laughed.

“It’s probably because… I don’t go to this school.”

Your eyes widened, “You don’t? But I bumped into you at the cafeteria…”

“Yeah,” he said, “I was surprising Minho and Tommy.” He scratched his head, “Technically, you’re fraternizing with the enemy.”

Eyebrows raised, you looked at him, “Enemy?” you laughed.

“You know the school that always comes second to Minho?”

You nodded, thinking back to what Brenda said. “Ah, your school has quite the reputation around here.”

“Not surprised,” Newt said, shaking his head.

“You mustn’t be much of an enemy if you’re friends with Thomas and Minho, though.”

“That’s true,” he nodded, his hand resting on the metal railing. He looked at you for a moment. “You can trust me.”

“You can trust me, too,” you said, somewhat quietly. You felt like you could trust him, the moment you saw him. He had kind eyes and a soft smile. He wasn’t overly boisterous or loud. The attraction you felt toward him when you first saw him hadn’t not meant nothing, it had meant everything.

“So…” he started, leaning back from the railing, shoving his hands into his denim pockets. “I guess I can’t see you after this. I mean, not unless I go to Joe’s.”

You sighed, “Guess not…” you frowned, thinking a moment, “But we could always watch the sunset together afterwards? I heard it’s supposed to be pretty,” you joked.

He smiled again at this, “It sure is.”

***

You definitely noticed him this time. They sat at a booth at the opposite end of the diner to where your tables were, so it wasn’t _that_ much of a surprise that you hadn’t noticed him those times before. This time, however, you couldn’t _stop_ noticing him. And the fact that Teresa and Brenda were both there, too.

You finally told them all about it. Brenda, of course, was the most shocked since she’d been kept in the dark. Teresa wasn’t surprised the least bit when you told her that it had worked out, and that he was your soulmate, though she wasn’t expecting it to be Newt, her soulmate’s close friend.

That, and Brenda wanting to meet this “Newt guy” as she had put it, led to the group hang out at the diner, which was only mildly unfortunate for you since you had to miss out. But you were glad that everything was fixed. You’d met your soulmate. Wednesday would finally come around. You would smash that math test. Brenda got to finally go out with Minho, and you had a sunset to look forward to.

You folded up your uniform and got changed quicker than usual. Everything was packed and you were excited to get going, you _almost_ forgot to clock off and say goodbye to the others. You walked over to their booth at the end, and you were greeted with smiles.

“Y/N,” Newt breathed, “Save me from these crazy people.”

You laughed at his desperation, and he loved it. He could listen to your laugh all day. He jumped up from the booth and nodded to his friends, and you both said goodbye to everyone before exiting the diner. The air outside was crisp and fresh, and the sunset was only just beginning.

Newt said he knew of a park nearby that would have a perfect view of the sky, since it was situated over a kind of valley. He led the way, insisting it was only a short walk. You weren’t so sure about that, but you’d made it to the park in time for the explosion of warm colors in the sky, _and_ a hot chocolate each from the ice cream place nearby.

The grass was golden, and the sky was illuminated with pinks and oranges. You were surprised every single time, despite having seen it before. You both sat on top of a picnic table, heads turned to the view. You could see the city below, in the distance. And the golden glow of dusk. The suburbs behind you and trees to enclose you in this safe, secret spot.

“It really _is_ prettier than last time,” you breathed.

“Agreed, but maybe that’s because I have such pretty company.”

You rolled your eyes jokingly at him and he laughed at your response, “Cheesy.”

“Good kind of cheesy though, right?”

“Maybe,” you smiled.

You both sipped at your warm drinks in silence, taking in the wonderful array of colors, and just enjoying each other’s company. After a bit, he spoke, “Nice trick with the hot sauce.”

You frowned, eyebrows furrowing, “What do you mean?”

“You know,” he sipped at his drink, “You caught it again.” He looked at you and you were waiting for an explanation. “You dropped it the first time. Smashed to a million pieces, had to clean it up, remember?”

Your cheeks pinkened, “You saw that? Jeez…”

“How could I not?” he teased, “But hey, it’s what made me notice you. Then I realized you were the girl I bumped into two times that day.”

You shook your head, “Right, the cafeteria… the field… wait a minute—” you looked at him again, his brown eyes reflected the warmth from the sky, “You knew I caught it the second Tuesday _and_ today?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, as if it didn’t mean anything. Then his eyes widened. “Oh for—”

“Newt!” you said, nudging his arm, and he almost spilled his drink on himself. You both laughed at how clumsy and thick you both were. “I can’t believe you _saw_ me catch the sauce; didn’t you think something was up? I mean, things were a little different depending on how different your choices were, but stuff like that—”

“I know, I know,” he sighed, shaking his head. His hair fell around his face, making his curls super fluffy and cute. You were in awe. His cheeks were a little pink when he caught you staring at him.

“It’s okay,” you said, “We got here in the end, right?”

“Right,” he agreed. He was looking at you still, you could feel it, even though you’d turned to watch the sky again. “Y/N?”

He glanced at your hand, the one that rested on top of the table which you both sat on. He held out his hand to you, “This okay?”

You offered your hand to him and he took it, and you leaned in closer to him resting on his shoulder. Your hands clasped together, sat on your leg, fingers intertwined. He liked that you felt safe with him, as he did with you, and you both knew that even though you still had to a lot to get to know about each other, this connection was by far the strongest thing you ever felt.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” he breathed.

“Me too.”


End file.
